In the valve mechanism disclosed herein in FIGS. 2-4 it was discovered that there was more leak of fluid past the gate than suitable for some engine systems. Accordingly, there was a need to solve this problem with a gate that reduced the leak past the gate, which may act to lift the gate and interfere with an actuators control of the gate's movement, and/or allows for venting fluid from the pocket in which the gate is seated, in particular the pressurized air present if the valve mechanism is used in a boosted engine application.
The sprung gates disclosed herein solve these problems.